


Hey Kitten

by TheLovelyMissLemon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyMissLemon/pseuds/TheLovelyMissLemon
Summary: You're friends with Kuroo, but what if you wanted it to be something more? Would he feel the same way?[ Inspired by an actual dream I had about Kuroo lol how pathetic is that? ]





	1. Just Perfect

* **Vrrm Vrrm** ~!

I heard my phone go off, and I thought about checking to see who was trying to contact me, but sadly my phone was all the way on the coffee table, far from an arm’s length away. There was no way I was going to stop what I was doing just to see who the text was from. I was in the middle of watching Pitch Perfect, obviously too busy to be texting at the moment. Whoever texted me is just going to have to wait.

I took a deep breath and sighed as I watched Jesse and Becca on the screen of my Television… They were totally into each other, why don’t they just get together already! It’s so obvious, and frankly frustrating.  Yet here I am, spending my Saturday night alone in my living room watching a cliché love story.

* **Vrrm Vrrm** ~!

“Oh my lord..” I complained to myself. I wrapped my blanket around my shoulders like a shroud as I stood up from my beige love seat. I groaned as I bent over to pick up my phone from the table.  I squinted slightly at the bright LED screen as I struggled to lower the brightness with my impaired vision.

I tapped on my message box.

The texts were from Kuroo.

**( Hey kitten )**

**( Doin anything fun? )**

Read 10:44 p.m.

My lips unconsciously curled into a smile. Of course it was him, who else would be texting me this late?

**( Hell yeah )**

**( Pitch perfect is on hallmark rn )**

Delivered

Read 10:46 p.m.

_**( . . . )** _

I flopped back down on the sofa as I waited for his reply, knowing that he would be able to sense my sarcasm through my texts. I hadn’t noticed, but I was still smiling.

**( Shit, that does sound fun. But what if I had a better idea )**

**( Oh? )**

Delivered

**( Wanna go on an adventure? )**

**( Will it be more fun than pitch perfect? )**

Delivered

Read 10:47 p.m.

**( Twice as fun as pitch perfect )**

Read 10:47 p.m.

I shook my head, my smile growing wider the more he texted me. I couldn’t help but wonder what kind of ‘adventure’ this goofball had in mind, but there was no way in hell I was just going to say ‘yes.’ A little extra teasing never hurt nobody. Besides, Kuroo was my best friend, it was only right for me to give him a hard time.

**( Hmm… only twice as fun? Idk… )**

Delivered

Read 10:47 p.m.

_**( . . . )** _

I couldn’t help but giggle quietly to myself, proud of my pettiness.

**( How about if I said it was 10x more fun? )**

**( Damn! 10x!? )**

Delivered

**( So is that a yes? )**

**( Yeah sure why not )**

Delivered

Read 10:48 p.m.

**( I’ll be over in 5 )**

**( Put on some pants, we’re going out in public )**

Read 10:48 p.m.

**( Uuuuuggggh )**

Delivered

**(  :)   )**

Read 10:48 p.m.

 

 

How the hell did he know I wasn’t wearing pants? I shook my head at myself.


	2. Poetic Justice

Just as I pulled my jeans over my hips, I saw headlights shine through my front windows, illuminating my furniture with an intense artificial light. I could hear the muffled sound of his radio blaring as he waited for me in the driveway.  Butterflies tickled my stomach… Well, that was a lot quicker that 5 minutes…

I walked over to my coat rack to get my sweatshirt before leaving, but the one that I wanted wasn’t there. I grumbled to myself, lifting up and looking under my other coats trying to find the right one.

Kuroo honked his horn.

“Jesus Christ, Tetsu…” I laughed to myself as I opened up the messenger on my phone again.

**( Hold on! I’m looking for my hoodie!! )**

Delivered

I slid the phone in my back pocket as I looked around the room for my black ‘Stop Stressing Meowt’ sweatshirt.

“Ah! There you are!” I announced to myself, as I picked my hoodie up off the chair that was in the kitchen. I had forgotten that I just threw it there the other day. Thankfully it didn’t move.

I slid my hoodie over my head and grabbed my keys, stuffing them in the front pocket of the sweatshirt before locking my door and going outside.

I suddenly felt very exposed as I walked towards Kuroo’s car, the muffled music getting louder and louder as I got closer to the vehicle. I could practically feel his eyes on me, watching my every move. It was nerve wracking but exiting at the same time.

I smiled, quickening my pace to a fast jog as I got near before opening the passenger side door and sitting down in the front seat, closing the car door immediately to prevent the cold night air from getting inside.

I let out a huff of air, instantly making myself comfortable as I rested my knees against the dashboard and tucked my hands inside of the pouch of my hoodie as I was pleasantly enveloped by some mellow Kendrick Lamar song that he had blasting on the radio.   There was an entirely different mood inside Kuroo’s car, and it was comforting. I felt safe here despite the empty water bottles constantly in the cup holders and that disgusting gym bag that was always thrown in the back seat.

Sitting in Kuroo’s car was like being completely surrounded by Kuroo himself.  From the worn black leather of the seats to the faint smell of his cologne that was there even when he wasn’t. It was wonderful and almost intoxicating.

Kuroo hadn’t said anything yet, so I turned to look at him to see what was up. Oh my god… Thank god for beanie season. He wore a red, plaid flannel long sleeved shirt accompanied with a blood red beanie that looked amazing on him.

He looked at me expectantly, one hand lazily resting on the steering wheel.

“What?” I sassed.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” he had a know-it-all tone in his voice.

I hesitated for a moment, actually trying to figure out what the hell he was talking about…

Then it hit me.

I rolled my eyes at him, taking my hands out of the fluffy comfort of the hoodie pouch to grab the seatbelt and click it into place.

“Are you happy now, mom?” I teased with a smile.

“Very,” he replied, a smug smile on his lips while shifting the car into reverse as he backed out of my driveway. “I dig the hoodie by the way,” he said with a light chuckle.

“Thanks!” I laughed softly, knowing that he was the one that gave it to me. “This guy got it for me for my birthday. I think you might know him.”

“Do I?” he pretended to be surprised, “describe him to me, maybe you can jog my memory.”

“Well,” I started, “he’s tall… and…” I placed my pointer finger on my chin, thinking about what I could possibly say to ruffle his feathers a little.

“And?”

“Goofy,” he let out a small ‘pfft’ at my comment. “And he has the dumbest haircut I’ve ever seen.”

“Ouch!” his head tilted to the side, as if my comment smacked him in the face.

“But…” I said softer this time, turning in my seat to look at him better, “he’s very kind, and generous.”

He was silent, slightly surprised by my delicate words. I decided to continue.

“He’s extremely supportive, and funny, and a really great friend,” I began to ramble, but I meant everything that I said. My chest started to feel funny… but I decided to ignore it.

Kuroo’s eyes softened. There was a small smile on his lips as he stared at the road. I pretended to not notice how he glanced at me every once in a while as I spoke, but it still made me feel good for some reason.

“And honestly,” I added, “I don’t know what I’d do without him.”

Kuroo’s smile widened, no longer hiding his happiness from me. He took a deep breath and exhaled through his nose before adjusting his grip on the wheel from two hands to one.

“He seems cool I guess,” he joked, shrugging his shoulders for added effect.

“Yeah, he’s alright…” I teased, “By the way, where are we going? You didn’t even tell me yet.”

“Oh shit, whoops!” he laughed at himself for forgetting. “You know what? Why don’t I make it a surprise? That’d be pretty fun, right?”

“Or you could just tell me,” I suggested.

“Nah, I’ll make it a surprise. It’ll be ten times more fun that way,” he mocked.

I rolled my eyes.


	3. What to Say

The streetlights speckled the road with pale yellow spotlights before they illuminated the dark interior of the car with brief flashes of artificial light as we drove underneath them.  It was beautiful in a weird way. There was something so charming about driving down an empty road at night.

I glanced over at Kuroo, and before I knew it, I was smiling again. How long have I known Kuroo? We met sometime around middle school, so I guess it’s about six or seven years now. Six or seven years… and he still hasn’t changed a bit.

“Hey kitten, have you watched the news recently?” he asked out of the blue.

“Who watches the news?” I scoffed.

“Fair point,” he nodded, “so I’ll take that as a no.”

“Why?” I asked, wondering what was on his mind.

“No reason,” he insisted, “just curious.”

My eyebrows furrowed together. Kuroo knows something that I don’t, and I’m not sure how I feel about that. I leaned my head back against the seat, still looking at Kuroo. I made it obvious that I wanted to know what he was hiding as I waited for him to look over at me and see the annoyance on my face.

But he never did.

I sighed in defeat as I looked back out the window. He turned off of the main street and on to some back road that seemed to be on a steady incline to somewhere. I don’t remember ever going this way before, so I was able to rule out a couple different possible destinations that we could’ve been driving to.

I noticed Kuroo’s phone sitting on the dashboard above the stereo, an aux cord hanging from its audio port. So that’s why there were no commercials…

I picked up his phone.

“Hey hey hey, what do you think you’re doing?” he asked hastily. Kuroo went to grab it from me, but I held it out of his reach.

“Passenger seat gets the rights to the radio,” I teased as I unlocked his phone, knowing his passcode by heart, “that’s the rule.”

“Since when!?” he complained.

“Since forever!”

“One of these days, I swear I’m gonna change my passcode,” he threatened.

“Fine,” I shot right back, “then I’ll just delete your fingerprint from _my_ phone.”

“What!?” he was genuinely shocked, “how did you know!?”

“I literally watched you as you did it,” I laughed.

“Shit… I thought I was being sneaky,” he hesitated. “Fine, just keep it on this playlist,” he surrendered. Success! There was no way he could say no to me.

I scrolled through his playlist, smiling to myself when I saw that the vast majority of the songs were mellow hip-hop tracks. I scrolled past at least five Kendrick Lamar songs before finally picking ‘Don’t’ by Bryson Tiller.  The slow beat combined with the softness of the vocalist’s tone just added to the chill vibe of his car.

“Hey, Big Cat,” I said to get Kuroo’s attention, “remember when I dated that guy from Seijoh?”

“I try not to,” he sighed as he spoke, not really wanting to think about it.

“Yeah,” I laughed, “same.”

He glanced at me, smiling when we made eye contact. And before I knew it, the car rolled to a stop. He reached down and shifted the car into park, but left the keys in the ignition so the music was still playing. Kuroo leaned forward over the steering wheel to look up at the stars.

“And now we wait,” he said while flopping back against the seat. I looked out the windshield and noticed that we were parked atop of a look out that gave us the perfect view of the city below. The lights from the buildings twinkled and glowed beautifully, almost mirroring the brilliant stars above them. It was breath taking. 

“Wait for what?” I asked.

“Your surprise,” he replied, unbuckling his seatbelt and lowering the back of his seat so he was more comfortable.  I decided to do the same, letting the seatbelt clink against the interior as it retreated on its own after I pressed the release button.

“Would it kill you to just tell me,” I whined.

“Yes,” he said instantly, “yes it would. Just be patient.”

“You know I can’t do that,” I unconsciously jingled my keys that were inside my hoodie pouch, already becoming restless. “Distract me.”

“How am I supposed to do that?” he laughed.

“I don’t know! Tell me a story or something.”

“You are so needy,” he rolled his eyes at me, but all I did was smile.

“You love it,” I teased.

“I do,” he mocked right back, imitating my tone. He took a deep breath and sighed, staring out the window instead of looking at me as he thought of a good story to tell. I could tell he thought of a funny one because he snickered before talking. “Remember that one time you tried to dye your hair by yourself, and it turned out absolutely awful,” he laughed, his arms wrapping around his stomach as he chuckled.

“Oh my god, yeah,” I couldn’t help but laugh at myself, “and I had to borrow one of your beanies so I could hide my hair when I was at school.”

“I never did get that beanie back by the way,” he commented after his laughing subsided.

“Sorry, it’s mine now,” I taunted, not really sorry for stealing his hat.

Kuroo looked at me.  He opened his mouth to speak, but he stopped himself, looking back out the windshield instead of continuing to look at me. I wanted to ask him what he was thinking about, but his eyes widened as he saw something outside. I got scared.

“What? What is it?” I asked frantically, he just smiled at me before unlocking the door with a quick push of a button

“Your surprise,” he said with a smirk as he opened the car door. I grumbled to myself, still not knowing what the hell he was talking about. I opened my door as well, stepping out into the chilly night air. Kuroo was already leaning against the front of his car, his hands casually in his pockets as he looked out at the night sky. I walked up next to him, sitting my butt up on the hood. I let out a huff of air as I looked at the sky too, wondering what was so special. Yeah, the stars were pretty but…

“Ah!” I gasped as I saw a shooting star streak across the black sky. It was there and then gone in an instant. Then there was another one! And another! The entire sky lit up as dozens of stars streaked across the darkness. It was absolutely stunning.

My mouth hung open as I watched the sky, completely in awe at the sheer number of shooting stars. It was so beautiful that I couldn’t look away. Yeah, I’ve seen shooting stars in movies and stuff, but seeing one in person was a much different experience.

“H-how?” I managed to say, but it was barely a whisper.

“The news said that there was supposed to be a meteor shower tonight,” he scoffed, “I’m glad they didn’t lie.” He got up on the hood with me, his hip comfortably touching mine platonically. I brought my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs as I rested my chin on my knees. It was so nice, and painfully romantic... I just couldn’t ignore a question kept entering my mind…

“Big Cat?” I asked in order to get his attention again, but suddenly the friendly nickname sounded much more sensual than I had intended.

“Hm?” he acknowledged.

“How come you brought me here?” I asked.

“I heard about the meteor shower and I wanted to see it,” he replied.

“Yeah,” I started, “but why did you bring me?”

“Because Bokuto said he was busy,” he stated, trying to hold back a smile.

“Are you serious!?” I half yelled half laughed, unable to fully hide my smile too.

“I’m kidding! I’m kidding!” he laughed, his smile putting the stars to shame. “You’re always going on and on about the sky and how you love stars and junk, so when I saw it on the news I immediately thought of you and… yeah.” He trailed off, obviously wanting to say more, but cutting himself short. I wanted to pester him about it, but I decided to let it slide.  I smiled softly, leaning my head on his shoulder as I looked back up at the sky.

“Thank you,” I said quietly. 

Kuroo didn’t reply. Instead, he wrapped his arm around me, his hand resting on my waist as he pulled me a little closer to him.


	4. Something

My body shivered on its own as a particularly cold breeze decided to blow. Kuroo glanced at me as I snuggled closer to him for warmth.

“You getting cold?” he asked me. I could hear how much he cared by his tone of voice.

“Yeah,” I sunk down into my hoodie, trying to protect my face from the wind, “a little bit.”

“You wanna head out?”

I didn’t answer. I shifted my gaze to my feet; the charm of the meteor shower was beginning to wear off. The longer we sat together, the more I realized how I enjoyed being with him more than the beauty of the shooting stars. Honestly, I just wanted to spend more time with Kuroo.

“Is that a yes? Or…?” Kuroo asked, confused by my silence.

“Hold on, I’m thinking,” I answered truthfully.

Kuroo laughed at me, “It wasn’t meant to be a hard question.”

“I mean… yes I am cold, and I would like to go inside… but no, I want to stay with you longer,” I nuzzled against his shoulder as I spoke, adding to the sincerity of my words.

Perhaps I imagined it, but I could have sworn that I saw Kuroo blush. It was hard to tell because I couldn’t really see his face from where I was sitting, and the darkness of the night impaired my vision. Even though I wasn’t sure of what I saw, the thought of making him blush felt… nice.

“Do you wanna go back to your place and just… you know, chill?” he suggested. I lifted my head off of his shoulder and looked at him in humored disbelief.

“Kuroo Tetsurou, did you just suggest that we Netflix and Chill?” he almost burst out laughing at my comment.

“Hey, I didn’t say anything about Netflix,” he said as he slid himself off the hood of his car.

“But you were so thinking it!” I teased, sliding off the hood as well.

“Oh please,” he scoffed, walking around the front of the car to get to the driver’s side, “do you even know how old that meme is?”

“It is still valid!” I insisted, fake yelling at him over the roof of the car as I opened the passenger side door. He just rolled his eyes at me before getting in the car.

 

* * *

 

I unlocked my front door with my key before letting myself in.  I held the door open for Kuroo, wordlessly inviting him inside.

“I’ll pop on the Netflix,” I said as I pushed the door closed, the lock clicking as I slid it in place. “Is there anything specific you want to watch?”

“Wait,” he chuckled softly as he took off his flannel, exposing the black T-shirt that he had on underneath, “are we actually gonna Netflix and chill?” He placed the flannel on the chair in the kitchen that was the unspoken designated jacket chair.

“I mean, if you want to,” I replied humorously as I turned on my TV, not really understanding what he meant when he said that. Was he joking? Was the idea of us being anything more than friends so impossible that suggesting we become something more was laughable at this point? Or did he actually want to…? “I could just put it on for background noise.”

“Nah, we could watch something,” he suggested before plopping down on the loveseat, wasting no time as he made himself comfortable. “Hey kitten,” I turned to look at him, “could you do me a solid?” I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to tell me what he wanted. He glanced at the coffee table, and then back up at me.  I smiled, knowing exactly what he wanted immediately because some things just never change. I picked up my foot, placed it on the edge of the table, and pushed it closer to the loveseat. “You’re such a doll,” he said as he lifted up his feet and used the table as a foot rest.

“I know I am, but take your shoes off first,” I nagged before turning back towards the TV

“Yes mother,” he obeyed, kicking off his shoes before putting his feet back on the coffee table.  I smiled as I scrolled through movies, trying to find something to watch, but nothing really stood out.

“Any suggestions?” I asked.

“How about a shitty horror movie? The less stars the better.”

I just laughed as I selected the first horror movie I saw with one and a half stars.  I walked over to the sofa, placing the remote on the coffee table before sitting down next to Kuroo. I wanted to lean against him again, just like before, but I resisted the urge.

Kuroo lifted his arms and rested his hands behind his head with a sigh.  It felt as if his body was begging me to come closer. It would be so easy. Just rest my head against his shoulder and he’ll wrap his arm around me again… wouldn’t he? He did it before, so he’d do it again, right? But last time it was situational… it was different. We’ve known each other too well for too long for anything romantic to grow between us.

Kuroo stared at the TV screen, but his eyes looked like he was thinking about something else. I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to ask what was on his mind. I wanted to hear his voice.

“Whatcha thinkin about?” I pestered, trying to keep the mood light. Kuroo blinked a few times, looking like he was just pulled back to reality.

“I was uh…” he looked at me, a fake smile spreading across his lips. That hurt… “nothing in particular, just thinking.”

“Is something the matter?”

“No, not really.” He insisted. I rested my hand on his leg, I’m not sure why, but it just felt right.

“Tetsurou, if something is bothering you, I want to help,” I got nervous, that sounded way too sensual. What if he found out that I wanted to be more than this? “You’re my best friend.” I added, trying hard to keep my feelings hidden.

He took a deep breath and exhaled through his nose.

“It’s nothing, I just have a lot on my mind,” he reached up and adjusted his beanie as it started to fall to the one side.

“Oh!” I quickly got off of the couch as I remembered something, “before I forget!” I hurried over to my coat rack and grabbed his old beanie that I had stolen back in high school. I plopped back down on the couch, offering him the beanie. “Here,” I wanted to tell him that I was sorry for keeping it for so long and how I loved having it. It was like having a little piece of him with me, and it felt nice. But I didn’t want to say it out loud. The words sounded sweet in my head, but I was afraid that they would sound strange if I spoke them.

Kuroo smiled a genuine smile, but shook his head. “Keep it,” he insisted, “It looks a lot better on you anyway.”

My cheeks felt hot. He only said a few words, but I could feel my heart beat a little faster.

Kuroo had that look on his face again, the one that I had seen multiple times tonight. His eyes told me that he wanted to say something, but his mouth remained closed. I screamed at him in my head, yelling at him to talk to me, to tell me what was wrong because not knowing what was bothering him was tearing me apart from the inside.

I was so busy looking into his eyes, begging him to open up, that I didn’t notice how close his face had gotten to mine. I didn’t know if he moved closer to me, or if I was the one that moved closer. Maybe we were both to blame, but all I knew was that his lips were inches away from mine and how desperately I wanted to kiss him. I held my breath. I tried to find the courage to move, but I was frozen in my place.

I could hear my own heart beat in my ears as he stared back at me. He swallowed hard before letting out a shaky breath that tickled the tender skin of my lips. Kiss me you idiot, just kiss me!

He quickly turned away from me and faced the TV again. He took his feet off of the coffee table and planted them firmly on the ground in front of him as he leaned forward.  He stared down at the ground, fear evident in his gaze. His finger tapped chaotically against his knee.

“I um…” he hesitated, refusing to look at me as he hastily put his shoes back on, “I think I should go.”

I was helpless. I wanted to reach out and grab him. I wanted to hold him and beg him not to leave. I wanted to tell him how I felt.

I reached out towards him as he stood up, but he was out of my reach. I opened my mouth to speak, to say something, anything to get him to stay. But it was as if my body was not my own. No words made it past my trembling lips.

Then he was gone.


	5. I'm Sorry Too

I stared out my front widow, silently hoping I would see his headlights come back, but the longer I waited, the worse I felt. This was my fault. I should’ve either kissed him or left him alone instead of just acting like a fool that doesn’t know what they want.

I laid down on the sofa, my hands resting on my stomach as I stared at the ceiling. The movie was still playing, but I had no desire to watch it anymore. Without Kuroo here, it didn’t seem as interesting.

I messed up… This is my fault… I should’ve kept my mouth shut. I shouldn’t have invited him over. I should’ve left things the way they were.

This was my fault…

This was all my fault…

 

* * *

 

 

_I want you bad as ever_

_Don't let me just let up_

_I wanna give you better_

_Baby it's whatever_

_Somebody gotta step up_

_.   .   ._

_What a shame_

_If you were mine you would top everything_

 

* * *

 

 

I didn’t realize that I had fallen asleep until I heard my front door slam closed. My eyes shot open as I frantically looked around my living room. How long was I out? What time is it? Or more importantly, who’s inside my house!?

I looked towards the door, and I could feel my heart freeze.

“Kuroo?” I asked softly.  I was more so asking myself, wondering if I was still asleep or if I was just seeing things. But there he was, standing by my front door, looking straight at me. His eyes looked tired, as if he had been under a lot of stress.

I wanted to say something to break this painful silence, but I couldn’t find the right words to say.  We just stared at each other, confused, scared, and not sure what to do.

Kuroo made a bee line towards me, our eyes never breaking contact. And then, in one fluid motion, Kuroo laid down on top of me.

I was stunned and confuse; unable to react.

He slid one arm underneath my torso, his palm pressing against the center of my back as he rested his head against my shoulder, his face turned away from mine. 

I didn’t know how to respond. His weight was entirely on top of me, making it impossible for me to escape his prison, but then again, why would I want to? It was strange. It didn’t feel like a sexual advance, but more like a way for him to express how he felt without using words. He wanted to be close to me, but he didn’t know how to tell me.

I slowly lifted my arm and placed it on his back, encouraging him to stay where he was.  It was nice in a weird way.  I could feel his heartbeat as his torso pressed against my chest. It made me feel a little better to know that his heart rate was just as frantic as mine.

* **Vrrm Vrrm** ~!

Seriously? Now?

I managed to wriggle my hand underneath myself and into my back pocket to retrieve my cell phone. I looked at my screen to see who could possibly be texting me at a time like this.

 

 

**( Hey kitten )**

 

I looked down and noticed that Kuroo was texting away with his free hand, his screen held close to his face.

**( Is it okay if we text? It’ll make this easier… )**

Read 1:53 a.m.

I began to worry. The words held some heavy undertones, and I was nervous to see where it was going.

**( Of course )**

Delivered

Read 1:53 a.m.

I felt Kuroo take a deep breath before his thumb started tapping against the screen of his phone. I could feel a lump form in my throat as I waited for his response.

**( I’m sorry for earlier, I didn’t mean to come on to you like that. )**

**( And running away was such a bitch move. )**

**( I was just really out of it... )**

**( Being with you tonight, it felt different. )**

**( It felt like we were more than just friends, you know?)**

**( How you wore the hoodie I got you )**

**( And when you leaned against me on my car )**

**( Then when I pictured you wearing my beanie… )**

**( It really felt like we were dating )**

**( And I guess I kind of got caught up in that fantasy. )**

**( I’m so sorry )**

Read 1:54 a.m.

My cheeks grew hot at his messages, and my fingers began to shake. I managed to type up my response, but I hesitated before pressing send. Is this what I wanted? Is this what a truly wanted?

**( I’m sorry too. )**

Delivered

Read 1:54 a.m.

**( ? )**

**( I’m the one that messed this up… )**

**( What are you sorry for? )**

Read 1:54 a.m.

 

Yes.

 

**( I should have kissed you when I had the chance… )**

Delivered

I could feel Kuroo’s entire body stiffen when he read my text. I chewed at my bottom lip. Even though it seemed like he felt the same way based on what he said in his messages, this entire situation was still terrifying. What if we do end up dating? How different would things be? What happens if we break up one day? Could things ever go back to the way they were? But… what if we don’t break up?

I didn’t know which scenario was the scariest, but my mind continued to come up with countless possible endings that could occur after tonight.

Kuroo’s arm slid out from underneath me as he lifted his upper half off of me. His placed his hands on either side of my torso as he hovered over me, looking into my eyes as if it was the first time he saw them. I suddenly felt vulnerable under his gaze, but I refused to let fear get the best of me again.

I sat up slowly, chasing Kuroo back as I moved closer to him.  I didn’t think about the consequences. I didn’t think about what came next.

And here we are again: two long term friends sitting on a sofa, waiting for the other to make the first move. Only this time, I wasn’t going to let him go.

“Would you mind,” I mumbled, struggling to keep my voice steady, “giving me another chance?”

Kuroo smiled ever so slightly at my request before glancing at my lips, his eyelids getting heavier. And then, slowly, he leaned in closer to me and brought his lips to mine with a slow, delicate kiss. His lips lingered on mine as his hand came up to cradle my face, his thumb resting on my cheek.

As soon as our lips parted, he pulled me right back in. His lips pushed harder against mine this time, my fingers trembling as I grasped onto the fabric of his flannel.

My cheeks were hot, my mind was blank, and my heart felt like it was about to explode any minute.

I gasped as Kuroo glided his tongue along my lip, causing my entire body to shiver. I retaliated, leaning in and capturing his lips with mine before gently tugging on his bottom lip with my teeth and pulling away from the kiss.

Kuroo slowly opened his eyes, looking directly into me.  He was speechless.

“Do you, um,” my voice shook as I spoke, but considering the circumstances, it was understandable. “Do you wanna sleep over?”

Kuroo hesitated at my suggestion, but a smile began to spread across his lips.  There was a softness in his eyes as he looked at me, but it was soon replaced when an idea popped into his head.

“I don’t know,” he teased “will it be more fun than normal sleep over?”

“Twice as fun,” I replied with a smile.

“Twice as fun? Hmm… I don’t know,” he pretended to sound uninterested.

“Oh yeah?” I placed my hand on the center of his chest and pushed him back gently, hinting that I wanted him to lay down. His back rested against the armrest as I straddled his waist, “What if I said it would be ten times more fun than a normal sleep over.”

“Ten times?” he sounded intrigued.

“Is that a yes?” I bit my lower lip to try and hold back my smile.

“Hell yes,” he said before grabbing the back of my head and pulling me in to another kiss.

Kuroo slowly lifted his free hand, balling it into a fist before thrusting it into the air as he kissed me.

 “What are you doing?” I asked, giggling as I pulled away from the kiss.

“Haven’t you seen Pitch Perfect?”

“I’ve never seen it all the way through,” I confessed.

“Oh my god,” he looked at me in disbelief, “before we do anything else, we’re watching Pitch Perfect.”

“Are you kidding me!?”

“I’m 100% serious.”


End file.
